


Bad Wolf  (or is it Bad Bunny)

by Animefan22



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: All the relationships tagged will be explored at some point or other, Amberchase, Became fic, F/F, Maximum Victory - Freeform, This was more of a dump for feelings, amberfield, amberprice, chasefield, chaseprice, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan22/pseuds/Animefan22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wishes for something she wasn't sure she could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first this was supposed to be some dumb dump for my own feelings but it soon became this. Will or will not chapter it. Not sure yet
> 
> Also may or may not venture through POVs of the characters listed

I fucked up.

 

I fucked up so bad, I can’t even begin to tell you how it all happened.

 

All I can tell you is that I’m probably losing my best friend all over some dumb feud and another friend starting it to defend me.

 

I’m worthless, dead-weight, who lies and is gullible.

 

I’m 20 years old and I do all this to my friends and I cause them pain and problems.  I wish I was nothing.  I wish I was gone, not here to cause anyone any more problems.

 

I wish.

 

I wonder if my time powers could help with that or just make matters worse.  Only one way to find out, right?

 

Extending my right hand, and with a flip of my stomach, I rewind time, rewind it to before this week, before everything, trying to erase myself from this timeline, from this world, anything to get me out of this mess.  Anything to keep me from messing up all my friends’ lives, to stop making their lives living hells and cause so many problems.

 

Me, Max Caulfield, the problem child of Arcadia Bay, the person who fucks up all her friends lives and daily doings.  If I wasn’t here, they would probably be happier.  Rachel would be alive and Chloe wouldn’t miss me once.  Victoria would have others to pick on instead of me.  Kate and everyone else?  They’d all be better off without me.

 

I kept rewinding.  You know the saying ‘my life is flashing before my eyes’?  Well it is for me.  Just backwards.  All these memories I have with mom and dad, and all my friends.  All my firsts and nevers…  It’ll be something to know I’ll never do all this ever again.  Never be around for all this.

  
  
  


I finally stop and am alone in the woods near the lighthouse.  Why am I here?  Am I still…?  I look about my surroundings and hear and see nothing save for waves of the ocean crashing at the shore.

 

“I didn’t expect you here so soon.”  A soothing voice called out from the trees behind me.  I turn around and look for its owner.  She all but materialized before my eyes and I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming or looking at a ghost.

 

“...Rachel?”  I asked timidly, not sure if I was right or not.  She nodded in response.

 

“Welcome to Limbo, Max.”  She smiled soft, as if greeting an old friend, as though time didn’t just pass about 20 years.

 

“I’m here because--”   
  
“Because you decided to write yourself out of history.  Out of everyone’s lives.  Thinking that they would be happier without you.  Thinking I would still be alive.”  Another nod as she basically recounted my train of thought.  I swallowed.

 

“Then why are you still…”  I trailed off, not sure of how to say it properly.   
  
“Dead?”  I nod.  “Fixed moments in time, such as my untimely death, cannot be rewritten, no matter how hard one wants it to be.  You will be forgotten, as will I, and everyone will go on their own merry way.  Sad as it seems.”

 

“How will they feel?  Will they remember me?  Or forget about me…?”  I asked, hoping both and neither at the same time.

 

“Both, more or less.  Also depends on the person.  Your parents will mourn you the most, of course.  But dealing with friends like Chloe and Victoria?  That’s tough.  I knew both of them and they’re both tough cookies.  Chloe would definitely freak out, like she did with me and when I went missing.  Though I don't know who would put up the missing persons posters first: her or Victoria…”

 

I thought about the consequences and basically all the pros and con's of not being in their lives.

 

“I'm basically corporeal, right?”  She hummed in response and sat o. The bench, waving me over to sit with.  “So that means I can interact with them?  And be something of a Bad Wolf?”  Cheesy Doctor Who reference.  Cheesy me.  Even in the afterlife I still make bad references.

 

Rachel Amber nodded.  “To an extent unless you want them to know you're still around.  If you want Chloe and Victoria to know you're still around, drop some not so subtle hints.  How else were you able to see that Doe?” She smiled and gave me a knowing glance.

 

“So it was you!”  I exclaimed as if I cracked the biggest mystery of this small town.  She laughed soft and nodded.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to realize.  Though, if you want them to notice, you'll need to do something like that yourself.  Say with something you feel strong connection to.  For me, it was the Doe.”

 

I thought long about it.  I didn't want to copy Rachel with another Doe so I chose another animal.  “How does a bunny sound?”

 

“It sounds cute and suits you.”  Rachel confirmed.  “Basically this spirit form of yourself is like if you had a patronus if you were in the Harry Potter universe.  Cliche, a bit, but it works and gets the job done.”  She nodded and I gave a small smile.

 

“You finally smiled,”  I looked up at Rachel once more.  “You're here almost 20 minutes and not once have I seen you smile till now.  I must be blessed to see such a beautiful thing.”

 

I nudge her.  “Oh stop.  It's nothing special.”

 

“Says you.  At least two people thought it was, and I makes third person to love that beaming smile of yours.”

 

“You're very chivalrous for a girl,”

 

“I try.”  Rachel did a faux hair flip and giggled, I followed suit and giggled with her.

  
  


A short while had passed, us enjoying the view and each others company.  “So,”  Rachel stood up and extended her hand to me.  “Shall we?”

 

_ It was now or never, Max. _

 

I take Rachel's hand gingerly and she helps me to my feet.  She led me back down the trail to the parking lot only to see a pickup pull in.

 

A tall lanky figure and short petite form both clambered from the vehicle, heading to the bed of the truck, both frantic and seemed worried.  I tried to listen closer and all I heard was quick mumbling and few exchanged words.

 

Upon further inspection and hearing, I came to conclude they were Chloe and Victoria.

  
Rachel leaned to me and said, “And we're back in the present, my dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so hard writing back story for a character you know very little about. Also if I made you confused in any way with the wording of this chapter, I will try to help you decipher it when I'm not as tired as I am now.
> 
> I also don't know how to properly say "going ghost" with their spirit forms nor with being corporeal and solidity with ghosts so if someone could help me with that that'd be great

“I can't believe you wrangled me into helping you, Priceless.”  Victoria commented with a shake of her head, pack of missing persons flyers in her arms, following after Chloe's long strides.

 

“You want to find her too, don't you?”  Chloe spoke quick.  Victoria quieted all form of protest after that.  “Then help me.”  Chloe spoke again.

 

All I could do was watch them.  Watch the interact and, well, help each other.  It was something to behold really.  I've only ever seen then squabble and bicker and fight, especially when it was over me.  This was completely new.

 

“Amazing isn't it?”  Rachel spoke breaking what little trance I was in.  I look to her with a quirked brow.  I had a feeling I knew what she meant but I still needed elaboration and clarification.

 

“The two of them, acting civilized.”  I gave a nod.  “Would you believe me if I said they were once friends?”  A cool smile made its way to her eyes which twinkled.

 

“Chloe and Victoria?”  A hum.  “You're right, I don't believe it,”  Rachel laughed short.  “They have history together?”  I asked again rather dumbfounded and a finger pointing at the two girls I call friends.

 

“Yes,”  a chuckle.  “We all were friends, actually.  This is before you came and I.. Well before I went I suppose.  Victoria and I were both in the Vortex Club together and you know how she is, always trying to commandeer everything to her whim.”  I roll my eyes and nod reluctantly.  “While we did agree on most things, like club events and whatnot, we did disagree on other things such as who was the president, or whatever she called the show runner of the club,”

 

“Not to mention she ended up considering us rivals over our talents.  We both were - are - great photographers.  Though she always thought she was better than me.”

 

“She is a great photographer, I've seen some of her portfolio.”  I add in.

 

“Even the ones she hides?”

 

“You mean her selfies?”  That elicited an amused sound.  “yes I have.  Duckface? Cmon, Victoria, it's 2015, that trend is long dead.”  I can't help but smile how I can insult the Queen of Blackwell and not get some form of backlash for it.

 

“They are good, yeah.  But back to these two, hm?”  I nod once again.  “Before Chloe eventually got kicked from Blackwell, which I don't see how, she had semi-decent grades-”

 

“That's why.”  I interject.

 

“-she had a way with the student body, including miss rich bitch.”  Rachel motions to Victoria, whom of which happened to be stapling flyers to the lodge, lighthouse door, and on the back of the bench before she head back down the trail with Chloe.

 

We both followed and saw them get back in the pickup, sticking the flyers back in boxes on the bed.  Knowing them, they've probably scoured the entire town placing them up.  I overheard them talking however.

 

“What happens if we don't find them, Price?”   _ Was that worry I hear laced with your words, Victoria? _

 

Chloe gripped at the steering wheel, rubbing her hands back and forth and let out a breath.  She didn't respond and Victoria's face contorted slight, leaning towards her.

 

“Chloe…?”  I've honestly never heard Victoria say her real name and wowser was it something.

 

“We will.”  Chloe finally said.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I… I don't. But we will find her.”  She gave Victoria a look, a full on eye contact look.  “We will.”  and with that they drove off, probably to drop Victoria off at school and then for Chloe to head back home.

 

“Should we follow them?  You can keep telling me about them later, though.”

 

Rachel nodded.  “Yeah, let's head out, hm?”  She reverted to her deer-form and followed after them, becoming near invisible to me in the sunlight.  I wondered if others were able to see us, but soon shook that thought away and followed her example.

  
  
  


My initial hunch was correct as we made it there in time to catch the tail ends of Chloe's truck heading off.  Heading into the nearest shrubbery we both reverted back to normal.

 

“What now?  Do you want to follow Victoria around or Chloe?”  Rachel asked me.  It felt like one of those choose-your-own-adventure novels that were widely popular in the 90s.  I could choose my best friend or Victoria to follow around and basically stalk in a way.

 

“Before everyone heads to sleep, Maxine.”  I wasn't sure if Rachel said that because she knew I didn't like being called by my full name, or if she didn't know.

 

“Max, never Maxine.”  I grouched out halfheartedly.  “I'll see what Victoria has to say on me and my disappearance.”  Rachel gave me an OK and transformed back into her Doe and pranced off leaving me in the brush.

 

I had a clear view of the courtyard, that was for sure, and also a clear shot of Vicky, who happened to be rushing into the main building, probably to Jefferson's class.  Being brave, I decide to follow her inside, not even wanting to change into my spirit form at all.  The good thing about being a corporeal ghost was being able to float and phase through things, so that's a good perk.

 

Following her tailcoats, I make my way to the back of the room where her seat was, but make a quick turn to my seat.   _ Not even going to pull this out, no idea who will see it. _

 

I phase through the table and sit in my seat, making myself as solid as possible to sit there and wait.

 

Jefferson soon came in the class and began teaching the class.  I didn't particularly care for his lectures but sitting there gave me a certain feeling that felt welcomed and good.  I wouldn't call it nostalgia, but it felt something of that caliber I'm sure of it.  Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Victoria staring at me, well my seat.  Her mouth juts out in a quiet sigh.

 

She stares at me - my seat - while Jefferson is going on teaching, to which he doesn't notice, odd.  Victoria goes to turn back to face Jefferson and to be more involved in the lecture.  Well she did, that is until I saw her do a double take towards me, letting out a gasp.  I grit my teeth hoping I didn't somehow magically appear or appear solidified in anyway.

 

“Yes, Victoria?  Do you perhaps have anything to share with us on this lecture?”  I saw the gears in her mind turning and she shook her head.

 

“No, nothing. Mr. Jefferson. Just a minor hiccup is all.”  He gave his usual narrowing of the eyes before getting back to his lecture.  Victoria cursed inwardly to herself and kept glancing back at my seat for the remainder of the class.

  
This was going to be some following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I had a hard time trying to figure out what to write for this chapter even though I can just pick up from where I left off. Keeping an updated fic is kind of hard for me, I only had one or two fics that updated within days (and that was one of the co-authored ones too). So if there's giant gaps between fic chapters, it's most likely because I'm so incompetent to keep writing and keep updating my own fic that I will end up forgetting to write.
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

If I thought following Victoria after the classroom scare was gonna be easy, I was gravely mistaken.  After class she met up with Taylor and Courtney as per usual, but instead of their generic babble about Vortex or whatever they talked about, she brought up the incident.

 

“I swear I saw Max’s chair move during class.”  Victoria all but blurted out as quietly as she could to her groupies, both of which shared a glance of unreadable expression.

 

“Are… You sure you didn't just imagine it?  I mean, Jefferson’s class is pretty boring, V.”  Taylor said a bit concerned for her friend.

 

“Maybe it was a trick of the light.  That classroom is always dark so maybe sunlight made you think it?  Or maybe…”  Courtney went on.

 

“Maybe you're just tired!  You probably need some rest.  Dealing with that dropout probably wore you down, Vic.”  Interjected Taylor.

 

Wow talk about hate for the Che.

 

“Yeah,”  Courtney joined.  “Why don't you go back to your room and take a nap?”

 

Whoa.  Since when were these two nice?  I mean, I know they aren't always bitchy and mean, but holy shit I wasn't expecting this much concern.

 

Victoria however seemed distant, hand subconsciously coming to her wrist, toying and playing with her bracelet.  “Maybe…” She trailed off and let out a sigh.  I knew that sigh.  And I had a funny feeling about this.

 

Victoria soon shivered as if a chill ran down her spine.

 

“Is it just me or is the hallway unnaturally cold?”  She rubbed her arms for warmth. Her friends shrugged and shook their heads apparently not feeling the “cold air”.

 

I had moved closer to her on accident and made her cold.  Brilliant me.

 

“Being cold is a sign of one of two things.  You either are on the rag, or you're coming down with a cold.”  Courtney crossed her arms.

 

“Yeah, c'mon let's bring you back to the dorms.”  Taylor offered. Victoria made a sound of protest but let herself walk with her groupies on either side of her through the halloway, out the building, and on the way to the girls dorms.  I tailed after her close by.

  
  
  


Once inside the hallway, the three of them stood in front of Victoria’s door.

 

“Really, guys, I’m fine,”  A stern look from them both.  Victoria sighed.  “But I’ll do what you told me to do and rest up.”

 

“Good.  We’ll come by or text you later to check up. Okay?”  Courtney said, arms crossed.  Victoria nodded and gave a small smile.  Taylor and Courtney both turned and walked back to the door, Victoria waited till they were out before going to the bathroom instead.

 

Once she was in there, and I followed her in, she washed her face, looking up in the mirror surveying the room.  “I know I saw something, or someone.  I just don’t know what…”  I watched her wash her face once more, dry up, and look in the mirror once again.  She was able to see me -- only slightly -- before in the classroom, does that mean if I solidify she can see all of me?  I want to try it out, but I don’t want to scare the poor girl, even though it would be pretty funny to do so.   
  
I smile at that thought, sad as it is, but vote against it and wait for her to leave so I can leave as well.  Once she’s at her door, she unlocks it and walks in closing the door on my face. ...Well, if I was alive she would’ve, I just simply floated in after her.  Victoria flops down onto her bed with a huff, backwards almost with her head by the foot of the bed so she could look out the window.

 

It was silent after that save for the soft whirring of her always on laptop at her desk but that silence was broken when she finally spoke again.

 

“Where are you Max.  Chloe and I miss you…” Victoria soon rolled over to face the wall, grabbing a pillow to hug in the process.  I sat across from her on the other side of the room thinking she was to fall asleep.  I was right.  Her breathing had slowed and I could tell.  I thought about seeing if I could send myself into her mind, her dream realm, to talk with her and just for kicks as well.  I always hear stories of people getting chats with lost loved ones from Beyond the Grave so why not give it a try?

  
_ Well, better now or never or else I’ll never do this till later. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to try my hand at adding in a "Dream Realm" of sorts, kind of like how there is one in Gravity Falls and other media like that. I might write it soooo fucking wrong, but no better way to try it than in the next chapter, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of the dream are... Well, when I went looking for advice on writing Dreams it said I could make it up or base it on real events. Being as this story is completely fictional for a video game I decided to do both and incorporate the scene from the Alt!Timeline from Ep4 (but instead made it a made up scenario in her dream). So my wording of the scenario is bit weird. I say "A few weeks ago" when it shouldn't say that. Not sure if I'll fix it up or not.
> 
> Hopefully the spaces in between paragraphs in this chapter don't through you readers off. If it does, let me know and I'll fix it.

I watched Victoria drift off to sleep with the sounds of her computer whirring, a soft hum coming from it.  The window was open and she could hear a breeze -- one that ruffled the leaves -- as well as some birds chirping in the distance.  Low chatter of students out in the courtyard in front of the dorms floated up too, it wasn’t much but it was something and it rocked her to sleep even though her brow was clenched.

 

Once she was finally asleep, I decided to finally slip away as well, my own eyes closed and I became corporeal once again, transparent really, but I still hid in the small shadow of her room in case she woke up prematurely.

 

The chatter of the students down below brought her back to an afternoon weeks ago, when she and I were sitting out in front of the main building with the other Vortex kids.  She looked happy and everyone was talking amongst themselves, laughing, interjecting with one another.  I looked on from afar at what was going on.  I needed to figure out when to make myself clear to her, when to strike and talk to her.

 

I saw past me do what Victoria normally does to me when I space out.

 

“Helloo, Earth to Victoria.”  Past me spoke up, waving a hand before Vic’s face to snap her from her gazing.

 

Victoria spoke little, from what I could see, and only seemed to smile and respond.

 

I guess with the events of the last day she really wanted to talk about it with someone.  Best not be Past Me.

 

I come in from behind and all but possess my Past Self, who becomes rigid upon impact and then released a shiver.  I sighed internally now able to fully control my Past Self.  Weird, isn’t it?

 

I make my Past Self stand and motion for Victoria to follow me before I walk off to a secluded place.  She get’s this questioning look on her face but stands regardless, following after me, the other kids don’t notice and soon vanish as if they were never there at all.

  
  
  


I turn the corner and compose myself, and get in order what I want to say to her, and how I’m gonna say it.  This was gonna be hard to explain, especially since it’s being done through a dream.

 

_ You got this girl.  It’s like any other normal conversation with Tori.  A normal, friendly conversation.  ...That’s being done through dreams.   _ I groan and hold my head.  I don’t hear a pitter of feet followed with a clearing of a throat.  Looking up, I see the blonde in question, arms folded.

 

“Any reason you called me over here?”  She finally speaks.

 

“Yes and you can’t freak out over this.  Or wake up and freak out.”  Her eyes widen and brow furrows from a raised brow, mouth gaping with a ready question.

 

I cut her off.  “It’s about Max.”  Silence.  “I’m… I’m no longer of the living.  So I’m contacting you this way.”   
  
“If you’re no longer of the living, why not pull a Beetlejuice and haunt me or something?”

 

“It’s not like that,”  I sigh,  “I’m more of a Bad Wolf and can’t really do anything.”  I see her shift, a slight twitch of the lip.

 

The scenery around us soon changes based on her mental state with this new found knowledge of what happened to me after I explained it all, including my time powers which I’ve only ever told Chloe about.

 

“So…”  Victoria begins, sitting on the newly formed bench her mind made.  “You couldn’t take the constant fighting between us, Chloe and I, and felt it your fault so you decided to die in a very unorthodox way?”  I nod in response.  “Geez, Caulfield…”  Her head leans back, hand coming to cover her eyes.

 

She didn’t speak for what felt like forever -- eons maybe due to Dream states and stuff -- she was probably soaking it all in, thinking it over and trying to wrap her head around it, to understand it.

  
  
  


Back in the real world, feet stamped by through the carpeted hallway, and in turn her mental state made faceless figures doing the same where we were in the dreamscape.

  
  
  


“What about the cl--”

 

“Classroom?”  I finish her sentence.  A nod and she held her breath.  “You did see the chair move.  Saw me, if you saw a figure that is.”

 

“But how.  How did I see it and no one else did?”  Victoria asked curiously.

 

I only shrugged.  “It could have something to do with your past maybe?  I’d need to ask Amber Rachel about that--”

 

“Amber Rachel!?”  She all but yelled and I turned to her.  “You’ve met Amber Rachel?”  Another loud question.

 

“Yeah.  She’s in the same state as I am but for different reasons.  She’s still here because Chloe still has attachments to her, still has her in her mind to keep her relevant.  I’m only like this due to my powers.  And from you two, too, I think.”

  
  
  


There was a loud knock on her door, Victoria stirred, turning over and mumbled in her sleep.

  
  
  


“Before you wake up, I want you to know I’m always watching over you, no matter what.  And before you ask, I may or may not make this a constant with you,”  She smiled at the answer to her question,  “Not sure on Chloe tho… Amber Rachel might do that, who knows.  But don’t let Chloe know.  I’ll tell her on my own time.”  With a final nod from Victoria, I refrained myself from my Dream Past Self and pulled out of the dream as a whole.

  
  
  


Another loud knock and I became invisible once again in the real world.

 

“Victoria, you ok in there?”  It was Taylor.  She really was Victoria’s closest friend, I could tell.  “You didn’t answer your texts so I got worried.  Can I come in?”

 

Victoria opened one eye, squinting and checking her phone to see a slew of texts from Taylor within the hour.  Clearing her throat she spoke up finally.

 

“I’m fine.  I just took a nap like you told me to is all.  I didn’t realize my phone went off, it was probably still muted from class.”  Victoria smiled light at the concern of her friend.  “Thank you for worrying about me though.  It means a lot.”

 

“No problem, V.  You’re my friend so of course I’m going to worry about you.  I’ll see you later.  I love you, you awesome nerd.”  And with that she walked away from the door and possibly out of the hallway and the dorms leaving Victoria alone with her thoughts.

 

Sighing and propping up against the wall, pillow in her lap, she thought back to her dream.  The only thing she said after a short while was “Max.”

  
I looked up from my hiding spot and smiled.  She got the message and understood it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm thinking of skipping a few days and recounting past events in a summary. Not sure though. So feedback and opinions are greatly appreciated for this bit!


End file.
